<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appreciating Seto by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845629">Appreciating Seto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, M/M, Music, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Yami Appreciation Society,  There be Romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appreciating Seto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There also be Nickleback...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi sighed heavily, trust Malik to give him a gift that got him held up in customs forever.  He dragged his bags out to the taxi ranks only to find none there.  He slumped and pulled them into the line of others waiting, wondering when he would get home.</p>
<p>Suddenly all heads turned to the sound of a car horn, only to see a black limousine pulling up.  It stopped near Yugi and the door in front of him opened.  Yugi’s heart leapt, right there sat Seto Kaiba.</p>
<p>“Are you in need of a lift?  There’s been a little trouble with the taxi’s today.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah sure,” answered Yugi watching as Fuguta got out and came to help him put his bags into the door and closed it once Yugi got in facing Kaiba.</p>
<p>Soon they were off.  “Home?” asked Kaiba.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I heard you had gone on an overseas trip.”</p>
<p>“You did?”  Yugi was surprised, and it must have registered on his face.</p>
<p>“Mokuba told me.  Egypt huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I met up with Malik and Ryou.”</p>
<p>“Ah.  I heard they were in a relationship.”</p>
<p>Again Yugi was surprised.  Kaiba was up on all their lives.  “Mokuba?.”</p>
<p>“Isono.  Let it drop when I asked him if he knew why you would go to Egypt again,”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Catching up with them or… other reasons.”</p>
<p>“Both,” said Yugi.</p>
<p>“Still miss him?”</p>
<p>Yugi knew who he meant.</p>
<p>“Did you… love him?”</p>
<p>Yugi heard the extra tone on the word love.</p>
<p>“How do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Like Malik and Ryou, Tristan and Otogi, Isono and Fuguta.  I even hear that Pegasus has taken up with some artist he met.”</p>
<p>“You’re not homophobic, are you?” asked Yugi.</p>
<p>“Would I still have Isono and Fuguta working for me if I were?”</p>
<p>Yugi raised his eyebrows, his heart feeling a little lighter.  Then he remembered the original question.</p>
<p>“I loved Yami with all my heart.”  Did he just notice a slump in Kaiba’s shoulders, “But it was never meant to be…  I miss him, and I needed to be with Malik and Ryou because they understood how I feel.”</p>
<p>There was silence between them for a time.</p>
<p>“Are you doing anything on Friday night?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s mouth opened, but nothing came out for a few minutes, then, “Ah, no—nothing as far as I know.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to get your opinion on something.”</p>
<p>“Opinion?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Over dinner, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“I’ll send Fuguta for you.  7pm?”</p>
<p>“Fine with me.  Should I dress up?”</p>
<p>“If you want to.  Black… you look…good…in black.  It brings out the colors in your hair.”</p>
<p>Yugi felt his heart leap into his mouth.  Kaiba has noticed his hair? </p>
<p>Nothing more was said until they reached the Game Shop.  Then Kaiba said, “Friday.”  And the car was pulling away.</p>
<p>All that had happened on the Tuesday.  For the rest of the week Yugi could not stop thinking about having dinner with Kaiba.  Then he couldn’t decide what he was going to wear.  Luckily most of his wardrobe was black.</p>
<p>If there was ever going to be a chance it had to be that night.  He wanted to impress Kaiba, he wanted him to look at him.  Not as his rival, but as a potential… lover.</p>
<p>Butterflies filled him up each time he thought about that.  Still he sighed.  He was still much shorter than the tall lanky CEO.  He sold games at the game shop, occasionally did an exhibition game of Duel Monsters.  He didn’t have any other ambitions after helping to save the world!  </p>
<p>“I know you’re looking down at me, Yami.  I know you would not want me to waste my life.  I hope you don’t mind that I like him so much.  Maybe there is nothing there, and I’m just making a mistake, but when I’m with him I’m not so lonely anymore.  I don’t miss you so much when I see him…  I’ll always love you, Yami.  Always.  But you are gone and I need…  I need someone to love me back.  Touch me… want me.”  Yugi smiled and looked down at the clothes he has set out to wear that night.  If this didn’t get Kaiba to look at him, then nothing would.</p>
<p>Yugi was watching for the limo when it pulled up outside the shop.  His grandfather was out, so he was glad that he was not going to be seen by him.  He came out the door when Fuguta got out of the driver’s seat.  The man still wore the dark glasses even though it was dark.  Yet Yugi could not help but see the grin on the man’s face.  It seemed he had impressed someone.</p>
<p>“Yugi,” he said opening the door for Yugi to get into the limo.  “You look very good this evening.”</p>
<p>Yugi could not help but smile shyly.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The door shut behind him, then Fuguta got back into the car and they headed off.  Yugi was more than surprised to find them pulling up at the Kaiba Corp. building.  He suddenly felt like his heart had fallen into his feet.  So it was not going to be a fancy dinner after all.  </p>
<p>Fuguta opened the door and Yugi found Isono waiting there for him.  “If you will follow me.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded and followed the man, his feet feeling like they were carrying lead shoes.  He didn’t even notice that Fuguta had joined them as they moved into one of the elevators and started to make their way up.  He followed the man out with Fuguta behind him, as they led him to what he knew was one of Kaiba’s private duel arenas.  The ones he used to practice in, or to test things out.  </p>
<p>Yugi sighed again and squared his shoulders, he should be grateful the man wanted his opinion and was willing to feed him for it.  But he didn’t see anything else coming from the evening.  Isono stopped at the door and motioned Yugi to enter, then he and Fuguta followed.  The place was quiet and Yugi saw Kaiba sitting at a small table along the side of the duel arena.  He stood and waited for Yugi to get there.  Kaiba smiled at him.  </p>
<p>“Will you take a seat so we can start the show?”</p>
<p>“Show?”</p>
<p>Kaiba sat and when Yugi was seated and Isono had poured them both some wine and moved away.  Kaiba nodded. </p>
<p>The room went dark, and then some guitars started up…</p>
<p>This time.  This place<br/>Misused, mistakes<br/>Too long, too late<br/>Who was I to make you wait<br/>Just one chance<br/>Just one breath<br/>Just in case there’s just one left<br/>‘Cause you know<br/>You know you know</p>
<p>That I love you<br/>I loved you all along….</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes were riveted on the band playing on the duel arena.  His mouth falling open when he realized that it was in fact THE band standing there singing this song.  He turned his head so slowly and looked into the bright blue eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>And I miss you<br/>Been far away for far too long<br/>I keep dreaming you’ll be with me<br/>And you’ll never go<br/>Stop breathing if<br/>I don’t see you anymore…</p>
<p>Kaiba moved a hand across the table and put it down on Yugi’s hand, and Yugi could see the seriousness there.  But he couldn’t help the tear that suddenly escaped his eye.  Kaiba smiled then, and reached his other hand up to touch the tear as it rolled down his face.  Then he took up the words of the song as he actually moved onto his knees in front of Yugi…</p>
<p>On my knees I’ll ask<br/>Last chance for one last dance<br/>‘Cause with you I’d withstand<br/>All of hell to hold your hand<br/>I’ll give it all<br/>I’ll give for us<br/>Give anything but I won’t give up<br/>‘Cause you know<br/>You know, you know</p>
<p>That I love you<br/>I have loved you all along<br/>And I miss you <br/>Been away for far too long<br/>I keep dreaming you’ll be with me <br/>And you’ll never go<br/>Stop breathing if<br/>I don’t see you anymore</p>
<p>The tears were coming faster now as Yugi saw that the tough cool, usually stuck up man he knew was kneeling there in front of him declaring his love for him, in the most unexpected way ever!</p>
<p>The music went on but Kaiba had leaned up to him and gently took his face in his large hands and touched his lips to Yugi’s.  Then he pulled back to let the music say everything he had to say as he caressed that beautiful face between his hands.  As the song ended Kaiba moved forward again and took his lips again this time much more fiercely.  Vaguely in the background Yugi heard the band continue to play, he thought it was “If Everyone Cared.”  He smiled into the kiss.  Kaiba again pulled back to look at him, their noses touched and that smile that Yugi rarely saw came back again.  He knew he would like to see many more of them.  And to think he was trying to get the courage up to tell this man that he liked him, only to have it returned in such a huge way.</p>
<p>The second song ended and Kaiba moved back, “Someday” started to play.  Kaiba sat down again and they paid attention to the band that was playing just of them.  Only Kaiba could have pulled off something like this.  Yugi wondered briefly how much this would have cost to have THEM play, just for them alone.  He also thought that when he told his best friends about this, they would never believe him!  </p>
<p>The music moved off into “Savin’ Me” and their eyes met again.  Yugi shook his head, but had a huge grin on his face.  His amethyst eyes were sparkling as they listened to the beautiful music.  He lifted the hand that was holding his and kissed it.</p>
<p>The music finished and the lights went out.</p>
<p>“I hope that wasn’t too over the top,” said Kaiba.  “But you know me.  If I’d have used my own words I would have messed this all up.”</p>
<p>“It told me everything I needed to know.  Gods, I was nervous because I wanted to tell you the same thing.  I was scared…  Until our conversation at the airport, I never thought I had a chance with you ever.”</p>
<p>“When I saw you that day, with the Pharaoh, I knew he had your heart.  But you let him go even so.  So I kept an eye on you.  When you came to see me… you have no idea how happy I was.  That you came to me, to see me…  I was never interested in girls.  I was never interested in anything like friendship until you and that gang of yours’ came into my life.  I never thought I’d ever think about anyone else besides Mokuba and myself.  Then I started looking forward to seeing you.  Wanting you to come and see me.  So I sort of realized that I liked you a lot.  Then I found out about those too,” his eyes flicked over to where Isono and Fuguta were talking to the band who were enjoying some drinks.  “And I realized the possibilities of loving another man.  Well, them and the others I mentioned the other day.  And then there was my darling little brother, who seemed to know before I did, what I wanted.  I was worried that you would not come back from Egypt…  So when I saw you that day…  I hope you like this.”</p>
<p>“Gods, you have no idea how high I’m flying right now.  You have literally swept me off my feet,” answered Yugi.</p>
<p>Kaiba smiled again.</p>
<p>“And if you keep doing that, I might just float off somewhere.  Thank you Kaiba.”</p>
<p>The smile came again, “Seto.  Call me Seto, please.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled, “Seto.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I like the sound of that.  Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Shall we go?”</p>
<p>“Go where?”</p>
<p>“I have a carriage waiting for us downstairs.  The horse drawn type.  I wanted to do this right.”</p>
<p>Yugi laughed, “You didn’t have to.  I think I’ve figured it all out.”</p>
<p>“Indulge me then.  I have never done anything like this before.  And if it is unforgettable for you then I have done what I set out to do.”</p>
<p>“Gods, I love you.”</p>
<p>Kaiba gasped, then leaned down top kiss Yugi and pull him out of his seat.  “Glad to hear it.  Shall we go?”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded.  “Ah, can we do one thing before we go?”</p>
<p>“Anything for you.”</p>
<p>Again Yugi laughed.  “Then I want a photo of us with the band.  I need something to prove this actually happened.”</p>
<p>“What, you think your friends wouldn’t believe you?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, and it’s our friends.  Always has been.”</p>
<p>This time Kaiba shook his head, and let Yugi drag him over to where the band were to get his photograph.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The carriage was moving slowly through the city.  Yugi sat beside Kaiba just staring at him.  “I can’t believe you did something like that.”</p>
<p>“What, I hired a band I like to tell you what was in my heart?”</p>
<p>“A band!  It must have cost you a fortune to hire them just for that.”</p>
<p>Kaiba smiled, “It was worth every cent to see the look on your face.  And I just happen to think that you deserved it.  Maybe I didn’t see what was right before me in the beginning.  I was just too full of myself back then…  But after you beat… him…I started to think about you other than as a duelist that I had to beat.  You kept in touch with me; you were interested in what I was doing.  Beside Mokuba, no one has ever cared what I did.  No-one listened to what I thought, except you.  I started looking forward to your visits.  My…bodyguards were always eager to remind me of when you were known to be free.  They seemed to know a lot about you.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled, “When did you learn about them?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve known a long time.  They’ve been together since before I knew you.  But I think I only learned about their relationship when I started getting so obsessed with Duel Monsters.  I couldn’t find them one afternoon and I sort of… saw more than I ever thought I would.”</p>
<p>“And it didn’t bother you?”</p>
<p>“No.  I… um…”</p>
<p>“You watched them didn’t you,” nudged Yugi.</p>
<p>Kaiba turned red.</p>
<p>Yugi grinned ,”So when did you know you were gay too?”</p>
<p>“I can admit that I never even thought about sex much, before and after seeing… that.  I’ve never been interested in girls like you have.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“You had a crush on Gardner; even I saw that at school.”</p>
<p>“But she was not into me, she fell for Yami.”</p>
<p>“So did you.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s smile vanished.  “Yeah.”</p>
<p>For a few moments there was silence between them.</p>
<p>“But my recent trip to Egypt made me realize that I have to move on.  Ryou and Malik had moved on and gotten together.  I suppose I had a chance to say goodbye to the Pharaoh.  In fact I was trying to figure out a way to attract your attention.  But you beat me this time.”</p>
<p>That got a smile from Kaiba, which in turn made Yugi smile.  Kaiba reached out and took Yugi’s hand which Yugi was happy to give, then he pulled the smaller against him and so Yugi could rest his head against Kaiba’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come back to my place?” asked Kaiba.</p>
<p>Yugi chuckled, “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>The carriage began to pick up speed, but now they were heading towards Kaiba’s mansion.  Yugi was happy just to lean into Kaiba and enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>They came to a stop at the doors of the mansion.  Kaiba got out of the carriage first, and then helped Yugi out.  Then wound his arm with Yugi’s and led him to the door.  They entered and Kaiba led him to a dining room where there were some snacks awaiting them.</p>
<p>Yugi smiled again, “Wow, I’m impressed.  You really had all this planned out.”</p>
<p>“Just for you.  You know I wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”</p>
<p>Yugi shook his head.  That was very true, only Mokuba rated special treatment in Kaiba’s life.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re old enough, would you like a drink?” </p>
<p>“Sure Kaiba.”</p>
<p>“Seto.”</p>
<p>Yugi said softly, “Seto.”</p>
<p>Again he was treated to a smile.  He really liked that smile.  He was pretty sure that he could get addicted to it.  In fact he was sure he would become addicted to it.</p>
<p>Seto noticed the funny look on Yugi’s face, “What?”</p>
<p>Yugi looked down shyly, “Nothing, it's okay.”</p>
<p>Seto approached him with a champagne flute, “You don’t have to be shy with me.” He reached out and pulled Yugi’s face up gently.  “I may not be able to promise never to do anything that might hurt you in some way, because I am not perfect.”  He noted the smirk on Yugi’s face.  “Yeah, even I can admit that… now.”  He made sure Yugi took the glass from his hand.  “But I’m also banking on this not just being for one night only.”  </p>
<p>This time Yugi smiled as he looked at Seto who had turned from him and was sipping from his own glass.  He was glad to hear that too.  He lifted the glass to his lips, but noticed something.  There was something in the glass, lying on the bottom.  He lifted it up so that he could get a better look.  “What’s that, silver…ring?”</p>
<p>“White gold actually,” said Kaiba turning back.  It’s for you.”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped.</p>
<p>“Call it a friendship ring if you like.”</p>
<p>Yugi stared at the ring again.</p>
<p>“But I’d like for it to mean much more than that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a virgin,” Yugi blurted out.</p>
<p>Kaiba smiled, “Neither am I.”  Kaiba took the glass from Yugi and emptied it so that he could get to the ring.  “But that was a while ago, and it meant nothing.”  He lifted the ring up and moved back to Yugi.  “Holiday fling?”</p>
<p>Yugi turned red, “You… could say that.”</p>
<p>Seto reached for Yugi’s left hand and held it as if to ask if Yugi wanted the ring on his ring finger.  Yugi nodded and Seto slipped it onto the finger, where it fitted perfectly.  He lifted it up to look at it.  “I feel like I’m yours now.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to be?  Because I want you to be.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.  “I want to be.”</p>
<p>Seto leaned down and they kissed.  Yugi could feel him trembling a little.  Then Seto pulled back.  “Would you… like to spend the night…with me?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to spend whatever time I have with you,” answered Yugi.</p>
<p>There it was again, that addictive smile.  Seto took his hand and pulled him to move.  Yugi let himself be taken and followed as Seto began to lead him upstairs not letting go of his hand.  Finally they stopped before a door, which Kaiba opened.  For the first time, Yugi got to see Seto’s bedroom and the king sized bed.  He was pulled inside and the door closed behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yugi suddenly found himself swept off his feet literally and carried over to the bed where he was sat down.  Finally he was level with Seto who leaned forward, a hand moving behind his head as he was pulled into a much deeper kiss, his mouth opening to so that Seto’s tongue could move in and explore, their tongues to met and wrestle together.  Seto’s other hand was holding onto Yugi’s shoulder.  When he pulled back, Seto pulled the purple leather coat from his body and tossed it into a nearby chair.  Then he went immediately back into a lip-lock with Yugi, his hands pushing at Yugi’s black leather coat, it slid down to fall on the bed and Yugi lifted his arms so that it could fall all the way.  Groping for it Kaiba got his hands on it. Pulled back again and threw it to join his own, then back to kissing Yugi and slowly stripping him as well.  His hands reached for Yugi’s belt and began to unbuckle it, Yugi actually leaning back to allow him, then when encouraged; he lifted his hips to allow his pants to be pulled from his body.  He blushed a little when he noticed that his boxers went along and his socks quickly following the growing pile of clothes on the chair.  Yugi was leaning back on his elbows as Kaiba stood back, unbuckling his own belt, unzipping his fly and removing his pants, boxers and socks. </p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes took in the erection that was peeking from under Kaiba’s black shirt.  He’d done that!  </p>
<p>Then suddenly the shirt was gone and Yugi got his first good look at the long, well made body in front of him.  Kaiba advanced on him, forcing him to lay flat on the bed as their lips met once again.  Kaiba’s left hand sliding under the only piece of clothing Yugi had left on, his tank top.  The hand moved upwards slowly before making contact with a nipple.  Long fingers began circling around it, squeezing it, rubbing it, before Seto’s lifted his head from Yugi’s mouth pushed the cloth out of the way and took over from his hand, licking, sucking, lightly biting it.  Yugi was squirming with the onslaught, his head jerking back with each tiny shock of excitement that ran through his body.  Then the mouth moved over to the other neglected one and did the same.  Kaiba pulled back again his hands under the last piece of cloth between them.  Yugi leaned up and allowed it to be pulled over his arms and head to be tossed away.</p>
<p>Kaiba touched his neck-belt.  “I’m sorry, but this has to go.  I want to mark you as mine and this is in the way.”</p>
<p>He let Yugi sit up and undo it, then he tossed it way as he pushed Yugi back onto the bed and began to attack his neck as he had promised.  Yugi began to moan with the suction at the juncture of his neck and collarbone, sure that he really would have something to hide tomorrow, even if he’d rather not.  He kind of liked the idea of showing the world that he had been claimed, that he belonged to someone now.  Although the ring might be a dead giveaway.</p>
<p>While attacking Yugi’s neck, Seto's hands were busy also, one going for a nipple, the other running through Yugi’s hair, but his mostly standing position was getting uncomfortable, so he left off his marking, and gently pushed Yugi further onto the bed, eventually getting onto it himself to aid in his positioning of Yugi.  Once he had him arranged, he commenced his attack again, this time on the other side of Yugi’s neck, while crawling between his legs.  He rubbed a hand up and down Yugi’s body, feeling him shiver at the touch and a soft moan escape his lips.  Kaiba finished his marking of the other side of Yugi’s neck and sat back to admire his work while still working his hand up and down Yugi.  He smiled to see Yugi’s erection twitch.</p>
<p>“Mine,” said Seto gazing into the amethyst eyes.</p>
<p>“Always,” said Yugi.</p>
<p>Seto leaned down again to kiss his new lover, their cocks bumped together and both of them groaned around their kiss.</p>
<p>“I want to make love to you Yugi,” said Seto now much closer to those eyes he had to be going cross-eyed.</p>
<p>“I want you inside me too,” answered Yugi reaching up to touch the face in front of him gently.  “I want to see you.”</p>
<p>Seto smiled and reached under a pillow to find what he had stashed their earlier.  Yugi chuckled, “Forward planning again.”</p>
<p>“Of course.  I’m a good businessman.  I’m sure I’ll make a very good lover.”</p>
<p>“I know you will.”</p>
<p>“Such confidence.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always had that in you.”</p>
<p>Seto took his lips again, a lifted Yugi’s right leg so that he could have better access, then ghosted a finger over the opening causing Yugi to both shiver and moan again.</p>
<p>“Mmmm such nice sounds come from you when I touch you,” said Seto appreciatively.</p>
<p>“I like your touch, I want more of it.  I like what you do to me.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he said pushing a finger gently inside, Yugi let a breath out, “Because I intend on touching you a lot in the future.  I want you to come live with me Yugi, be with me all the time.  Would you do that?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little fast isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Seto stopped the movement of his finger and pulled back.  “Oh… I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean… I—I just want to be with you all the time.”</p>
<p>Yugi lifted a hand to his face again, “Hey, it's okay.  I’m not saying no, I’d love to live with you.  I want to be with you too if that is what you want.  I would do anything for you, you know.  I love you.  It’s just that… we haven’t even done this yet,” Yugi pushed back on the finger sitting inside him.  “Better see if we are… compatible first, huh?”</p>
<p>Seto smiled again and kissed the hand caressing him and began to move his finger again, going back to attacking Yugi’s neglected nipples while he worked a second finger in with the first.  Yugi quietly reached his other hand down to touch Seto’s neglected organ, not surprised when his taller companion jumped in surprise at his touch.</p>
<p>“Oh Gods, Yugi,” he cried out.</p>
<p>Yugi smiled, “Liked that?”</p>
<p>“Damn right.”</p>
<p>Yugi continued to gently stroke while Seto worked a third finger inside Yugi, who was beginning to jerk on them, fucking himself on them.  Seto’s long finger finally hit Yugi’s prostate and the other arched up and cried out.  “Oh Ra!”</p>
<p>“Comparing me to a God huh?” smiled Seto, “I like that.”</p>
<p>“You… would,” panted you.  “Want you… please,” he begged his hand had lost contact when he had arched back.</p>
<p>Seto pulled his fingers from Yugi listening to the whimper of loss, before he slicked himself up and moved more between Yugi’s legs lining himself up as Yugi slid his legs around Seto’s hips.  Then slowly Seto pushed himself into Yugi’s eager body.  He watched the signs of pleasure and pain on Yugi’s face, his eyes closed tight with the invasion of his body, and he continued to move slowly waiting for Yugi to relax and accept him.  Fully sheathed he stopped and waited.  Yugi took a few deep breaths before; he reached up and grabbed Seto’s hips “Move, please.”</p>
<p>Obliging his new lover, he began to pull out a little before pushing back, taking a slow pace until they were both used to it.  Yugi opened his eyes slightly, watching Seto as he began to move over him, inside him.  Eventually picking up sped, pulling out further, pushing in harder, their bodies slapping together as they both found pleasure in each other, vocalizing it with grunts and groans, sighs and moans. Yugi was pushing back on Seto with each in thrust, wanting to be filled completely with the man that he loved, the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p>
<p>His cries were coming faster as Seto moved faster, hitting his sweet spot over and over, his head snapping back with each shock of pure pleasure that ran through him, it was all too much and he found himself screaming out as he came hard, spurting up onto his lover’s stomach. Clenching hard on the cock inside him.  Seto groaned out hard with the feeling over being squeezed inside Yugi and followed him over the edge, also cumming hard, filling his love with his seed.  He thrust a few more times before coming to a stop, holding himself on shaky arms over his smaller lover.  Gently he pulled himself from Yugi and toppled onto his side panting hard.  A few minutes later he felt Yugi crawl onto him, head on his chest.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Yugi.</p>
<p>Seto moved a hand to ruffle Yugi’s hair, “No, thank you.  I’ve never cum so hard before.  You’re beautiful you know.”</p>
<p>Yugi chuckled making Seto quiver under him.  “If I told you this was only my second time would you believe me?”</p>
<p>“You, yes.  I always will believe you.”</p>
<p>Yugi turned again so he could look into Seto’s eyes.  “Can I still work at the shop?”</p>
<p>“You can do anything you want, just be with me.  Be my love.  If I could marry you I would.”</p>
<p>Yugi lifted his hand and admired the ring.  “Can I buy a ring for you?”</p>
<p>Seto smiled, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Then that’s all I would need.  I’m sure not after you for your money.”</p>
<p>“But I want you to share it with me.  That’s what I’ve been wanting, to share all this with someone.  It’s a part of my life.  It’s what I’m good at.  But I’ve been…lonely.  You fill that.”</p>
<p>“And you have filled mine.  I love you Seto Kaiba, there is no one else in this world for me.”</p>
<p>“And in the other world?”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is another there, but if we go there too, then I’d want the two of you, and somehow that feels right to me.”</p>
<p>“A threesome huh?”</p>
<p>“Not the first time.”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“My first time was just that, Malik and Ryou.  We were having a meeting of the Yami Appreciation Society.”</p>
<p>“The what?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  They want me to bring you along to the next one.”</p>
<p>“Next one?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Wanna come?”</p>
<p>“What do you do?”</p>
<p>Yugi leaned down and kissed his new lover.  “Reminisce.  And have sex.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, as long as it’s with you, I think I’d like that kind of meeting.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s hand ghosted over Seto’s limp cock, “Me too.”</p>
<p>Seto’s cocked twitched and began to come back to life.  “I have lots of meetings.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but the best will be with me.”</p>
<p>Seto moved quickly rolling Yugi back onto his back, “Damn right.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>